Life At Konoha High
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Students by day. Assassins by night. Such is the life at Konoha High. AU includes Romance.Humor.Action.AdventureGaaraOc and ItachiOc.
1. Assassins By Moonlight

Scarlet: This is a group Fanfic we decided to start! Don't worry, I'm not stopping HOTA. Chapter 16 will come out soon!

------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Assassins By Moonlight

-----------------------------------

**----------Somewhere: At Night----------**

"Everything is clear at your side, Scarlet", a voice was heard through the communication attached to a girl's ear.

She was dressed in all black and a mask of a phoenix adorned her face. Nothing else was seen due to the lack of light.

Next to her though, from what little light the moon produced, 2 other people could be seen scaling the wall of the mansion right next to her. One was wearing a mask of a dragon and the other was a black stallion.

"Got it." the girl, Scarlet stated as she and the other 2, one female and the other male, started to quickly but skillfully cut the glass window open. Pulling the circular piece of glass, they gently lowered it to the floor as they all slipped through the hole, one by one.

"Red Moon and Raven did a good job on the security", the dragon girl next to Scarlet smirked.

"This makes it easier for us", the boy replied.

"Come on Aqua, Stallion", Scarlet got their attention. "The faster we do this, the faster we get out."

"Right", the girl known as Aqua nodded, walking after Scarlet.

"Hmph", the boy, Stallion, just huffed and crossed his arms before following the other two.

"Kushimoto Nariku's room should be down the hallway and to the right," the voice from the other end of the communication voiced again.

"Got it Shadow Wolf", Scarlet said as the three of them sneaked all the way down the hallway avoiding traps and guards who had not yet been taken care of.

"This is it", Aqua announced, carefully looking at the wooden door that separated their target from death.

"It won't be that easy to open this door", Stallion announced as they all took care not to touch the door in any way. "It's really sensitive and if it feels any pressure, it will immediately alert the whole house."

"...And how do you know this?" the two girls looked at him incredulously.

"I studied the layout of the house that Shadow Wolf gave us." Stallion replied

"Well, at least someone studied it", the voice from the communicator, now known as Shadow Wolf, said. "The only way to open it is to disable the security box right next to the door."

"Roger." Stallion took out a screwdriver and began to take apart the box before cutting a few of the wires and rewiring the rest of them. "That should do it"

"Come on then", Scarlet stated as they pushed open the door and looked in. The room was finely decorated with a large silk bed and bookcases around the room. There was a balcony a little bit from the bed and a table in the middle of the room. On the bed was a lump.

"This was too easy", Aqua observed. "There has to be something else in this room that will trigger an alarm."

"Well, I say we find out." Scarlet took out a spray can from her backpack and started to spray around the room. "Just as I thought."

Red security laser sensors were revealed. It went from one side of the room to the other, preventing anyone from getting too close to the bed.

"I knew the guy wouldn't be satisfied with just having a whole lot of guards around his house", Aqua smirked

"We'll take care of it", another voice was heard through the communicator.

"Go right ahead Red Moon", Scarlet answered.

The three in the room waited and the beams suddenly went off.

"Good work Red Moon!" the three heard Shadow Wolf cheer at the other end. The guy on the bed started to moan, rolled over facing them, and opened his eyes.

As soon as he saw them, his eyes widened. Opening his mouth, he was about to scream, but Aqua was faster.

"I don't think so." Quickly taking out her silencer, she shot him straight in the head, an instant death.

"Mission Complete." Scarlet stated before the alarms started to buzz.

"Tch…they must have placed something on him", Scarlet growled. "Let's get out of here before they find us."

The three of them rushed towards the balcony, unlocked the lock, and quickly scaled their way down before jumping into a car that was waiting for them.

"What happened?" the female in the car asked. Her voice identified her as the girl they were talking to on the communicator. "I heard the alarm go off."

"It seems that someone was expecting us to come here", Scarlet stated as she sat down and waited.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow night", a new voice said as two more guys jumped into the car. Shadow Wolf drove them away from the mansion that was engulfed in chaos now that they had found their master killed.

Shadow Wolf drove until they reached a finely kept house. It was not as large as a mansion, but big enough for 6 people to live in. They all went inside and locked the door.

"We'll discuss this later," Scarlet yawned. "For now, let's all get some sleep. Don't forget, tomorrow is Shadow Wolf's first day at KH."

"Oh yeah!" Shadow Wolf began to bounce up and down. "I can't wait! I can't wait!"

"Well then," Scarlet and Aqua was already walking up the stairs, "we'll see you tomorrow."

Scarlet headed for her own room and changed out of her black clothes and took off her gloves. As she took off her mask, her face was revealed. She has long, lower thigh length, black hair that gleamed red in the light and her eyes were a midnight blue color with white swirls. Placing the clothes she had just taken off in a secret compartment in her closet, she then wore a black nightgown with a picture of a phoenix on it before going to bed.

**----------Shadow Wolf's Room----------**

When Shadow Wolf reached her own room, she closed the door behind her and yawned. As she stepped into the moonlit part of the room, her looks became apparent. She had long knee length pure ebony hair and striking silver eyes. Stepping out of her clothes, she neatly folded them and placed them in a large mahogany trunk at the base of her bed. She then pulled on a silky black nightgown with a silver wolf running under a moon depicted on it. Yawning once more, she snuggled deep into her sheets and fell asleep, excited about the surprises tomorrow would bring.

----------------------------------

Scarlet: Hi everyone! We decided to start a new story staring the Naruto characters...well some of them at least! If you don't understand the first chapter, don't worry. You'll understand in the later chapters! Review! We wanna know what you think!

Ruka: Hey you guys! I'm Ruka-chan and this is my first time writing in the author's notes! YAY! Anyways, I hope that you guys will enjoy this story. Please read and review!


	2. Announcement

_Life at Konoha High has now been_

_moved to a new author and she will now continue it..._

_with little ideas from me! _

_Her name is Amaterasu Ruka. It's her first_

_fanfiction, so please review and tell her what you think of it!_

_-Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix_

_(SAMP)_


End file.
